Elsa met Loki
by alice8therabbit
Summary: Asgard and Jotenhiem come together for a royal wedding. But our favorite brothers suspect the Frost Giants are sticking around for more than cake. Loki decides to use his bride-to-be to uncover the plot but . . . will it become . . . more? (0.0) Possibly a multichap. It's up to you!


**First Marvel (well, half Marvel) fic. Be gentle! Oh, pretty please! I bruise like a cantaloupe! **

**This all takes place in a muddled universe where Arendelle is in Jotunhiem and Loki was in prison but then they took him out and are marrying him off. There are inaccuracies and this first (possibly only) chapter is a bit rushed and there's some OOC and WOW, am I doing a good job of selling this or what? haha, also, I tried to blend normal Disney speech with Thor speak and I don't know how that went. **

**Please tell me if you want another chapter! REVIEW! FOLLOW! FAVORITE! Constructive, respectful criticism only, please. Thank you**

**Enjoy (I hope!) **

Loki sat on the bottom stair in the throne room and tapped his foot loudly. All those present found this dreadfully annoying and shot him glare after glare and he was fully aware of their distain. He ignored them as they'd ignored him. None of this was ok with him. None of it!

By now the rumors had spread. Loki was a Frost Giant and his being raised in Asgard had be little more than political venture but Odin in hopes of quelling Jotunheim's rage. And now this plan was coming to fruition. Royal marriage. How cliché, no? Gods only know how Odin managed the agreement but it was happening. A queen from one of the small, isolated kingdoms of Jotunheim was to arrive that day. She'd stay and the wedding would take place a week later.

Loki was dressed in the finest clothes the tailors had to offer but the lavish fabrics only scratched his skin. The damned cell downstairs was more comfortable. He'd gotten a bit of blood on his collar. It had dripped from the split lip Thor had given his earlier. Loki's childish tantrums about the wedding had caused many a fight, especially with his brother. Gods' wounds healed quickly but their blood dries all the same.

Footsteps approached loudly but to the future groom it sounded more like the beating of war drums.

Finally the enormous doors opened and the Frost Giants entered in all their blue glory. They carried no flags and bore no emblems for there was no need. There were two lines of the monstrous creatures, one on either side of what could only be Arendelle royalty. The precession finally reached the foot of the stairs which led up to the throne.

Odin raised his hands and all attention fell to him. "We of Asgard welcome you. Soon, a blessed occasion will unite us and you, the Jotuns, in a new bond. Our wars have been long and bloody. Many lives have been lost on both sides. But we are here to end it. I ask you now, bring forth the one who is to be the newest member of our family. And we shall bring forth he who shall be the newest to yours."

Loki knew this was his cue to step forward. He remained seated and simply waited for the girl to emerge from between the lines of her brethren . . . his brethren.

Every Asgardian did a double take when the queen stepped forward. Even Loki was surprised enough to let slip a moment of emotion, raising his eyebrows.

Her skin was not blue. But she was Æsir. Her white beautiful hair fell in a braid down her back. Her robes shimmered light blue like a clear Asgardian lake. Her movements were graceful and she carried herself with dignity.

Loki was more concerned with her eyes, though. He also considered the gloves she wore. What reason could there be for that? She had such pretty skin. Probably the daintiest little paws. . . .

"Loki. Move." Thor hissed as he shoved his sibling onto his feet and towards the middle of the room. Loki's intrigue was enough to get him to obey. He walked over and took his place before her. Her eyes refused to leave the ground but his never left her.

"Prince Loki, I give you, Queen Elsa."

_What a peculiar girl._

"You know not of what you speak, brother! You have been graciously been given a second chance and you'd squander it for such foolish reasons!" Thor bellowed and threw the chair he'd been holding over his head at Loki.

The raven haired man easily side stepped. "I believe it is you who knows not. I, of course, understand the position I am in. I just know the Frost Giants will only betray us in the end."

"You have no reason to think that!"

"Thor. Brother. Tell me you trust the Jotuns. Exactly. You don't and neither do I. Odin is blinded by his own purpose. We are not. Something's about to happen. I move to call off this ridiculous sham of a wedding and perhaps end this in peace."

Thor glared at Loki and began pacing. It was obvious he agreed with his brother. He just didn't want to admit it. His thinking went on for another ten minutes. The adoptee watched with bored, halfhearted interest. He knew the outcome. Finally, when the pacing stopped, Thor stood before Loki and turned. The blond firmly put his hand on his brother's shoulders and sighed. Then he said quietly, "We are going to need proof. If we are going to attempt anything, we are going to require proof."

Loki smirked smugly, "Ah, brother. I knew you'd come around. I already have a plan."

Elsa could get used to Asgard. Looking out from the balcony of her room, she could see it was beautiful. It was a bit too hot and there was a bit too much green but she couldn't wait to see it in the winter. And who said she had to? Her powers said otherwise.

There came a tapping on her chamber door which nearly startled her off the balcony. Rising from her seat, the queen scurried over to the door and took a hold of the knob. Frost shot out across the door and Elsa pulled her hand away. She'd completely forgotten she'd taken off her gloves. Quickly replacing them, she opened the door.

Loki stood on the other side of the door. He wore a friendly smile which really didn't fit his features, nor did it fit his reputation. He had on his usual green and black. In his hand was the last of his signature colors, gold. He was holding a small, shining bracelet.

"My queen. May I come in?"

Elsa gave him another once over and moved, gesturing for him to come in.

"Thank you." The man entered the threshold of the guest room and glanced around. "They gave you our finest room. Good. Only fitting for a queen." He turned back to Elsa as she shut the door. He was so much taller than her.

"Yes. I am very grateful for the hospitality that's being shown to me and my people. Asgard lives up to its reputation."

"We're here to serve." The man took Elsa's hand and planted a polite kiss on it. He saw her shoulders tense at the touching. _Ah. Interesting._ As he pulled away, Loki took her glove with him. Gently enough so that the girl didn't even realize it at first.

"Hey! You—Give it back!" She cried, jumping and trying to grab the glove.

"Why do you wear them?" Loki asked, walking further into the room, fiddling with the glove.

Elsa followed, trying to reclaim her glove. This only made the answer to Loki's question blatantly apparent. The temperature of the room dropped considerably and the walls grew cold frost. The girl finally managed to grab his arm only to cover it in ice.

"Ah, this is why?" The man pulled his stiff arm from her grasp and slicked pulled the other glove from her hand. "Can't control it, I see."

Out of breath, the girl glared up at the man. "Ok. Fine. No, I can't. Now would you _please_ give me back my gloves and take your leave?" She tried to keep her voice steady but the anger was easily detectable.

"No. I think the only thing I'll be taking," He practically growled in a deep voice. He walked slowly toward Elsa and she felt a pang of fear. "Is a seat." He smirked, and pushed past her, walking to the chairs of the lavish room. He sat and gestured for her to take a seat across from him, waving the gloves. Hesitant, she joined him.

"Is this," he gestured to her hands and the icicled ceiling, "normal for Frost Giants?"

"I think you can plainly see I am not a normal Frost Giant."

Loki chuckled and nodded. "Yes. It is plain to the eyes. Tell me, do your brethren know not of your . . . . situation?"

"No. They do not. Since my parents' . . . my parents' death . . . . Well, certainly no one outside of Arendelle." She paused and softened her gaze. She had to play this right to get this right. "I implore you not to tell anyone. You'd been subject to my undying gratitude. I would be in your debt." She smiled, hoping she wouldn't live to regret that.

_Exactly what I wanted to hear. _Loki grinned and held out a hand. Elsa placed hers in his. Hers was engulfed in his larger mitt. Elsa watched, surprised, as he slipped the gold bracelet onto her wrist. She'd forgotten he'd brought it. He then slipped her gloves on for her and rose from his seat.

"My queen. I feel it only right for a man to spoil his wife with trinkets and gifts. I know we are not yet wed but I hope you'll still accept it." Loki stared at Elsa intently, as if daring her to object.

The queen's eyes were trained on the bracelet. Finally, when she looked up at the gifter, her gaze was not one of suspicion but of apathy. "Of course. Thank you so very much."

Loki finally took his leave and Elsa found her way back to her seat on the balcony. She removed the gloves and the bracelet. She turned the piece of gold over in her hands. A small smile slipped across her lips as the setting sun made it glint just right. She'd never received a gift before. Not from someone outside the family. It was an obligatory gift but a gift none the less. She'd never tell the prince how much this meant. She'd conceal it.

**Not a very good introduction but next chapter, **should there be one**, will have some fluffy Loki and Elsa. Would that not be grand?**

**Tell me if this is worth continuing! Review, Follow, and Favorite!**

**Check out my other Elsa stories "Elsa met Jack" and "Little Elsa met Jack". Are you sensing a naming pattern? Yeah, I'm very creative. **

**Until next time *tips hat*(possibly)**


End file.
